


Not A Friend

by xxDreamy



Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boyfriends, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Emotional Magnus Bane, Flufftober, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kissing, M/M, Magnus knows Alec definitely doesn't need his unnecessary towel, Making Out, Ragnor barges in, Underwear, oopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: Magnus is known for his one-night stands. However, two months ago he bumped into this charming man who... stayed.Too bad he didn't share with his friends he finally has a boyfriend.Oops.





	Not A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! <3
> 
> It was fun to write this one in September, I couldn't wait to share ridiculous fluff :')
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> D.

“Hi”, Magnus says slowly, blinking his eyes open and noticing his boyfriend’s figure in the corner of the room. There is a tray on his nightstand, full enough for two.

“Hi”, Alec grins at him when he turns around to look at Magnus, a towel hanging dangerously from his waist.

“Did you cook breakfast in this outfit?”, Magnus asks him, stretching lazily on the sheets. “I wish I woke up earlier”, he says dreamily, running a hand down his face.

“Maybe”, Alec answers, leaning over him to give him a long peck. Magnus hums against his lips, relaxing into the feeling, and pulls him on top of himself. “I thought we’re about to have breakfast”, he teases him and Magnus wrinkles his nose, giving him another short kiss. Alec’s fingers touch his cheeks and he moves them around his skin, mapping every inch. It’s a blissful feeling Magnus has never thought he could experience. Being in love and being loved is by far the best thing that has ever happened to him. “What?”, Alec whispers into the space between them.

“Nothing”, he mumbles, trying to stop the tears gathering in his eyes. “Thank you being there for me. For caring about me”, he chokes out, his hands lost in Alec’s hair, caressing his skull. His boyfriend smiles brightly, his hazel irises warming his heart. He doesn’t say anything, just leans in, closing Magnus’ mouth into a kiss. Something roars in his chest, gratitude and disbelief.

Magnus has always been this guy who couldn’t settle down. Since his few high school’s relationship failures, he has been more than reluctant to look for something more. He always thought he didn’t deserve love even thought his friends argued with that. It felt like he was cursed, unable to fall in love. Cursed with fleeting pleasure that left nothing but regret. He still feels bad about relaying on one night stands in times when he claimed his life as doomed. But then, almost two months ago, Magnus bumped into Alec and his world stumbled on his feet. It was like being woken up from a nightmare to find a beautiful life which he needed to explore. Alec knew what he was doing and he did it with proper care. He took down those walls Magnus built up years ago and not only made Magnus love him but also made him love himself. It’s a gift Magnus will never be grateful enough for.

He reaches his hands down to free Alec from his _unnecessary _towel and tosses it aside, pulling his boyfriend under the sheets and moaning at skin-to-skin contact. Alec cups his neck, angling him into a deeper kiss and Magnus follows the movement, chasing his lips with pleasure. Okay, maybe he really is interested in a different kind of breakfast right now.

“Magnus”, a voice roars from the hallway and they jump apart, shocked expressions on their faces. He can hear the steps approaching his room and quickly gets up from the bed, stumbling over the sheets laying on the ground. He grabs Alec’s hand and looks him in the eyes, his features covered with seriousness.

“Hide”, he says in a hushed voice, pushing Alec towards the second door in his room.

“What?”, Alec huffs, his mouth wide open. “No way, I’m not going back to the closet”, he tells him and Magnus snorts, motioning helplessly in the direction of it.

“Please, please, please”, he begs, each word followed by a small peck. “I’ll make it up to you, just hide”, he moans, hearing the steps getting closer. His boyfriend pouts at him, a little irritated, and jumps behind the door. Magnus is only able to pick up the sheets that landed on the floor before Ragnor’s figure bursts into the room.

“Magnus”, he says seriously, his irises digging holes in Magnus’ head. “What are you doing?”, he asks him, lifting his brows at him.

“Nothing”, Magnus blurts out, noticing Alec’s underwear on the floor. He can’t move it right now so he desperately hopes Ragnor doesn’t notice.

“Sure, and those shorts are clearly yours”, his friend huffs, crossing his arms on his chest. “Look, you know I don’t mind your lifestyle, I’m not your nanny”, he says, lifting his finger in the air. “But you missed last month’s Movie Saturday at _mine_ which is absolutely unforgivable, especially because I still didn’t get an explanation, and it’s your turn _today_, and you forgot, _of course_”, he sighs loudly, facepalming himself when he notices Magnus’ expression. “But please, tell your _friend _to leave you a number or something because neither of us is letting you ruin this marathon. Now please, go get dressed, I’m sure you’ll be more comfortable talking with me in a full outfit”, he teases him, clicking his tongue a little. “Hurry up!”, he claps his hands playfully, spinning to leave the room.

“Ragnor”, he says in a heat of a moment, his voice shaking a little. His friend turns around, eyeing him, a silent question visible on his features. “He’s not my friend”, he states slowly. Magnus scolds himself for the choice of words because Ragnor didn’t mean _that_, he meant _that_ and now, Magnus only confirmed his theory. He opens his mouth, ready to explain it but something flashes in Ragnor’s eyes for a second. A glint of pride and understanding that makes Magnus’ heart full with love for his friend. Of course, he knows. He doesn’t know what betrayed him, his eyes, his voice or his poise but Ragnor seems to know exactly what Magnus means.

“Well then, tell him to put some clothes on and clear his schedule, he is about to join the best movie day in his life”, he orders firmly, sending Magnus a small smile, and disappears behind the door.

When Alec peeks from the closet a second later, he has a huge grin decorating his features and Magnus can’t help but return it. “I’m happy you came out of the closet”, he jokes and Alec laughs stepping in front of him, the corners of his lips lifted so high it seems impossible.

He isn’t unworthy of love after all.

With that thought in mind he closes the remaining distance and claims Alec’s lips with his, pouring everything he can into the kiss.

He isn’t doomed or cursed, he is happy and with Alec, he hopes it can stay that way.


End file.
